Galeria:Karin Kurosaki
Galeria Karin z anime Obrazki profilowe Episode 344 Karin.png|Karin Kurosaki. Karin.jpg|Karin. Historia Rodzina Kurosakich.jpg|Młoda rodzina Kurosakich. O9 Masaki, Isshin, Ichigo, Karin i Yuzu w przeszłości.png|Szczęśliwa rodzina Kurosakich. O8 Masaki, Isshin, Ichigo, Karin i Yuzu w przeszłości.png|Rodzina Kurosakich. Agent Shinigami O1 Karin i Yuzu rozmawiają o darze brata.png|Yuzu i Karin jedzą obiad. O1 Fishbone D chwyta Karin.png|Karin schwytana przez Fishbone'a D. O1 Karin złapana przez Hollowa.png|Karin złapana przez Fishbone'a D. O2 Ichigo, Isshin, Karin i Yuzu patrzą na szkody poniesione ostatniej nocy.png|Szkody poniesione po ostatniej nocy. O4 ranny Sado trzymany przez Karin i Yuzu.png|Karin i Yuzu pomagają rannemu Sado. O4 śpiące Yuzu i Karin.png|Karin nie może zasnąć przez wspomnienia papugi. O4 Karin nie może zasnąć z powodu przeklętej papugi.png|Karin widzi wspomnienia papugi. O4 Karin postanawia odnaleźć brata.png|Karin postanawia odnaleźć Ichigo. O4 Karin znajduje brata.png|Karin resztką sił znajduje brata. O4 Karin prosi brata o uratowanie papugi.png|Karin prosi Ichigo, by ten uratował papugę. O5 Ichigo kładzie Karin do łóżka.png|Karin przyniesiona do swojego łóżka przez Ichigo. O5 Karin odzyskuje spokój.png|Karin uspokaja się po oczyszczeniu Shibaty. O6 Karin i Yuzu jedzą śniadanie.png|Karin i Yuzu jedzą śniadanie, podczas gdy Ichigo i Isshin znów sę biją. O7 Isshin, Ichigo, Karin i Yuzu na spotkaniu rodzinnym.png|Spotkanie rodziny Kurosakich. O8 Ichigo, Isshin, Yuzu i Karin udają się na cmentarz.png|Rodzina Kurosakkich udaje się na grób Masaki. O8 Karin i Yuzu na grobie matki.png|Karin i Yuzu na grobie matki. O8 Karin i płacząca Yuzu przy grobie matki.png|Karin patrzy na płaczącą Yuzu. O8 Yuzu i Karin złapane.png|Karin patrzy na duszoną Yuzu. O8 Karin w uścisku nieprzyjaciela.png|Karin unieruchomiona przez Grand Fishera. O9 Grand Fisher bierze Karin za zakładnika.png|Grand Fisher z pojamną Karin. O9 Grand Fisher z Karin i przynętą.png|Karin wzięta na zakładnika. O9 Ichigo staje do walki z Grand Fisherem trzymającym Karin.png|Ichigo chce uratować siostrę. O9 Grand Fisher z pojmaną Karin słucha jak Rukia opowiada o nim Ichigo.png|Grand Fisher z Karin naprzeciw Shinigamich. O9 Grand Fisher z pojmaną Karin obejmuje Ichigo swoim futrem.png|Grand Fisher, nie puszczając swojej ofiary, atakuje Ichigo. O9 Grand Fisher trzymający Ichigo i Karin potraktowany Geki.png|Grand Fisher unieruchomiony. O9 Karin uwolniona od Grand Fishera przez Eikichiro.png|Karin uwolniona. O9 Ichigo chroni Eikichiro ratującego Karin.png|Karin osłoniona przez Eikichirō Saidō. O9 Kon zabiera Yuzu i Karin w bezpieczne miejsce.png|Karin i Yuzu zabrane przez Kona. O9 Kon sprawdza stan Karin i Yuzu.png|Kon sprawdza stan sióstr. O10 Isshin, Karin i Yuzu w tłumie.png|Karin z rodziną na show Dona Kanonjiego. O10 Karin zażenowana Isshinem i Yuzu.png|Karin spogląda na zaangażowaną w show rodzinę. O12 Karin trafia piłką w twarz Heity na oczach Keia i Kazuyi.png|Karin uderza piłką kolegę. O12 Sado chroni Karin.png|Karin uratowana przez Sado. O12 Bulbous G atakuje Sado i Karin.png|Karin mówi Sado o Hollowie. O12 Sado i Karin uciekają przed Bulbousem G.png|Karin ucieka z Chadem przez Bulbousem G. O12 Sado i Karin kontra Bulbous G.png|Karin i Sado stają naprzeciwko Hollowa. O12 Karin i nieprzytomny Sado.png|Karin bada stan Sado. O12 Karin patrzy jak Ryohei, Heita, Kei i Kazuya uciekają przed wstającym Sado.png|Sado wstaje, płosząc dzieci. O12 Karin kopie Sado.png|Karin kopie Sado. O18 Karin uspokaja Yuzu.png|Karin uspokaja Yuzu na temat Ichigo. O19 wyobrażenie Karin jako osoby podobnej do Ichigo.png|Wygląd Karin w wyobrażeniu Chada. O20 Isshin, Karin, Yuzu i Sado na pokazie sztucznych ogni.png|Sado i rodzina Kurosakich bawi się na festiwalu sztucznych ogni. Soul Society Ep33YuzuMeetsRaku.png|Yuzu i Karin spotykają Raku. Karin_and_Kanonji.jpg|Don Kanonji prosi Karin, by dołączyła do jego drużyny. Bount (tylko anime) Ep64KurosakiBreakfast.png|Isshin i Ichigo kłócą się, gdy Yuzu i Karin jedzą. Karin Questions Ichigo.png|Karin pyta Ichigo. Karin Punch.jpg|Karin uderza Isshina. Yuzu_offers_Dinner.jpg|Karin i Yuzu chcą jeść w pokoju Ichigo. Arrancar Karin_stopping_Ichigo.jpg|Karin usiłuje zatrzymać Ichigo. Hitsugaya_saves_Karin.jpg|Karin uratowana przez Tōshirō. KariniH.jpg|Karin denerwuje Hitsugayę. Ichigo, Rukia and Karin at the table.png|Ichigo, Rukia i Karin przy stole. Bestialskie miecze (tylko anime) Ep258KarinMeetsZabimaru.png|Karin spotyka Zabimaru. Karin appears before Snakey.png|Karin pojawia się przed Zabimaru. Karin and Yuzu come across Snakey again.png|Karin i Yuzu przechodzą koło Zabimaru ponownie. Ep258ZabimaruCarriesKarin.png|Zabimaru niesie Karin. Snakey hands Karin back to Ichigo.png|Zabimaru przekazuje Karin Ichigo. Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) E316 Haru introduces Yosuke to Karin Hitsugaya.png|Haru przedstawia Yosuke Tōshirō i Karin. E330 Karin and Nozomi.png|Karin wita Nozomi w domu. Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami Ep345 Dyskusja Karin i Yuzu.png|Dyskusja Karin i Yuzu na temat chłopaków i zachowania Ichigo. Ep345 Karin woła na Yuzu.png|Karin woła na Yuzu, mówiąc, że nie skończyła jeść. EP345 Yuzu i Karin Obiad.png|Yuzu i Karin jedzą obiad. Ep345 Ichigo proponuje zakupy.png|Ichigo proponuje zakupy Yuzu i Karin. Ep347 Karin mówi Yuzu, że Ichigo nie będzie jadł.png|Karin mówi Yuzu, że Ichigo nie będzie jadł. Ep347 Karin wyczuwa czyjąś obecność.png|Karin wyczuwa czyjąś obecność. Ep348 Rodzina Kurosakich oczekuje Ichigo.png|Yuzu i Karin czekają na Ichigo. Ep348 Karin mówi, by Yuzu poszła już spać.png|Karin mówi, by Yuzu poszła już spać. Ep348 Ichigo wraca do domu.png|Ichigo wraca do domu. Ep348 Karin i Yuzu zaskoczone bratem.png|Karin i Yuzu zaskoczona bratem. Ep359 Przyjaciele i rodzina.png|Karin i pozostali wita Ichigo w rezydencji Tsukishimy. Ep362 Odizolowanie.png|Bliscy Ichigo zostają odizolowani. Galeria Karin z mangi Obrazki profilowe R686 Karin.png|Karin dziesięć lat później. R686 Karin profilowe.png|Karin. Agent Shinigami R69 Okładka.png|Karin na okładce 69. rozdziału. R76 Okładka.PNG|Siostry na okładce 76. rozdziału. Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami Karin part 2.PNG|Karin. Karin And Urahara.png|Karin Kurosaki kupuje towary od Urahary. R434 Okładka.png|Karin na okładce 434. rozdziału. Chapter 453 Cover.png|Ichigo, Tsukishima, Yuzu i Karin na okładce 453. rozdziału. Ch453pg4 Karin Yuzu stop Ichigo.png|Karin i Yuzu usiłują zatrzymać Ichigo przed uderzeniem Tsukishimy. Galeria Karin z filmów Jigoku-hen GonjomasiostryIchigo.png|Gunjō i Shuren porywają Yuzu i Karin. Gunjo opens the portal to Hell.png|Gunjō przygotowuje się do powrotu do Piekła z Yuzu i Karin. KokutoratujeKarin.png|Kokutō trzyma Karin. Animacje z Karin Agent Shinigami O8 Karin, Yuzu i Ichigo śwoadkiem Isshin Handstand Dash.gif|'Isshin Handstand Dash'. O9 Rukia rzuca Geki na Grand Fishera trzymającego Karin i Ichigo.gif|Grand Fisher złapany w Geki. Kategoria:Galerie